T'Mar
T'Mar is a 23rd century Vulcan. Biography Early life T'Mar was born to Surok. At an unknown point in time, T'Mar met Spock. Helios machine In 2259, T'Mar once again encountered Spock, who was with his commander, James T. Kirk. She was Captian of a Space Station called Helio's 1. The Station fell apart after it was shut down for unknown reasons, She and her crew were eventually rescued by Kirk and Spock and taken aboard the Enterprise. Safely aboard, T'Mar explains what happened on the station and that the station was part of colonization efforts for New Vulcan. The station was a critical component of the terraforming process; however, for unknown reasons, the station was powered down by orders of Surok. Kirk orders the Enterprise to investigate and beams to the surface. There they encounter Vulcan colonists who appear to be in some kind of trance and openly attack the Enterprise crew. Kirk and Spock find Surok and the Helios Device however, the Gorn reveal themselves. After a fight where Kirk is injured, he and Spock give chase only for the Gorn to escape with both Surok and the Helios Device requiring Enterprise to pursue. They follow the Gorn to a nearby spatial rift; however, the Gorn travel through before the Enterprise can stop them. Kirk wants to give chase; although, the Enterprise has massive casualties following the attack and - at the behest of Leonard McCoy Kirk agrees to travel to a nearby outpost commanded by Commodore Daniels Delivering McCoy and the injured to starbase Frontier 17, Kirk ordered Enterprise back to New Vulcan to look for more survivors while he speaks with Daniels. After being escorted and weapons confiscated, Daniels reveals that the Helios Device was built for military purposes and asks if anything came through the rift. Daniels assigned Kirk and Spock to recover the device from the Gorn because of the risk that the Helios Device poses. Gorn Attack The station comes under attack shortly afterward by Gorn forces, requiring Kirk and Spock to inform Starfleet of what has happened after the Commodore evacuates. After clearing the station's Mess Hall of enemy forces, the pair search for and rescue Doctor McCoy from a storage room. During the rescue, they learn that the Gorn are using medications to brainwash their victims. Power is mysteriously restored as more Gorn beam into the station to steal information on the Helios Device. They are forced to override the computer system and then retrieve Doctor McCoy's samples. As they're en route to the shuttlebay to escape the devastated station, Commodore Daniels commandeers the shuttlecraft Galileo and leaves the station. With weapons failing, Kirk and Spock make their way to the power generators to cause an energy surge that could damage the Gorn ship. Accomplishing their objective, and rescuing several Starfleet personnel in the process, they return to evacuate T'Mar only for her to be kidnapped by the Gorn Commander. Gorn Planet The Enterprise ''traveled through the Rip in space and took a shuttle to the Gorn planet. There Kirk and Spock make their way into the Gorn Complex to find T'Mar, though they discover that the native population is being used for experimentation and Gorn slave labor. They eventually located Commodore Daniels, who blames Kirk and Spock for the incident at the starbase, but he is killed by the Gorn shortly afterward. They are soon captured and forced to fight several waves of creatures in the arena for the amusement of the Gorn Commander. After defeating the Gorn Champion, Spock is infected with the Gorn pathogen and Kirk is forced to fight him to the death. They are rescued by Doctor McCoy and Lieutenant Sulu in the now repaired shuttlecraft, who cures Spock of the virus while the commander flees to his warship with T'Mar and the device. The crew returns to the ''Enterprise after watching the Gorn Commander's warship depart the surface. Rescued After recovering the Enterprise ''from the Gorn, Kirk and Spock space dived to the Gorn Commander's Mothership to rescue T'Mar and recover the device. They destroy the tactical computer core as the Helios Device is reactivated. A new spatial rift opens with more Gorn vessels on approach. The duo are able to destroy the Helios Device and face the Gorn Commander in battle. As Spock killed the Gorn Commander, Kirk rescued T'Mar. The three beamed back to the ''Enterprise, with Kirk carrying her as she was unconscious. T'Mar soon regain consciousness. In both of their closing logs, Kirk and Spock state that T'Mar recovered to continue working on the rebuilding of New Vulcan. Appearances *''Star Trek (video game)'' Category:Vulcans Category:Females